Nurse Leni
Here is my 30th fan fiction. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Lincoln Loud was just waking up. “What a beautiful day!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I wonder if Lucy will be up for a poetry session?” With that, Lincoln got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. -”Good morning Linky!” said Leni. -”Good morning Leni!” replied Lincoln. -”Here are your waffles sweetie,” said Rita, as she gave Lincoln his plate. “So do you have any ideas of how you're going to spend your Saturday?” -”I was hoping Lucy and I could do a poetry session,” said Lincoln. -”Lucy's busy today,” said Rita. “She's and some friends are at a party.” -”I guess I can hangout with Luan,” said Lincoln. -”She's at a party gig,” said Rita. -”Luna?” asked Lincoln. -”Band rehearsal,” responded Rita. -”Lana?” said Lincoln. -”You're father took the Twins to a Blarney on Ice show,” said Rita. -”I'm available Linky!” said Leni. -”Great!” said Lincoln. “After breakfast we can think of something to do together.” -”Have fun you two,” said Rita. “I'm going to bring Lily with me, so you two will be home alone for most of the day.” -”That's not a problem mom,” said Lincoln. -”I love Linky's company,” said Leni. -”Me too!” replied Lincoln. After Lincoln was done brushing his teeth, Rita was waiting by the door, and car pulled up. “There's my ride,” said Rita. “Have a good day you too.” -”We will!” said Lincoln, and Leni, as the car drove off. -”So what do you want to do Leni?” asked Lincoln. -”Most of the time it seems like you end up doing things that the rest of us want to do, so I'll let you decide,” said Leni. -”Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln. -”Of course little brother,” replied Leni. Lincoln thought for a bit, and eventually came up with an idea. “How a bout a Pixar marathon?” asked Lincoln. -”Fun!” said Leni. “But please, no A Bug's Life?” pleaded Leni. -”Not a problem,” said Lincoln. “We can both pick out the movies together.” With that, the two of them headed into the living room to select which Pixar films they would watch. “Well we should definitely put on one of the Toy Story movies,” said Lincoln. -”Let's watch 2,” said Leni. “I haven't seen that one in a while. “How about Finding Nemo, and WALL-E?” asked Leni. -”You've got it,” said Lincoln. “I love watching Inside Out, but I think we've seen that one many times together.” -”How about The Incredibles?” said Leni. -”Didn't think you'd be interested in that,” said Lincoln. -”Why wouldn't I be?” asked Leni. “They're a family just like us, and I always think that if we were a superhero family, then that's what we'd do.” -”You're right!” said Lincoln. “Looks like anything involving a family can be relateable to us,” said Lincoln, as he looked to the audience. They picked out the movies, and decided to go in the order they came out. “I'll get us some snacks,” said Lincoln as he headed into the kitchen. -”Thanks Linky!” said Leni, as she pushed the play button, and then paused the movie. -”I wonder if we still have any pizza bites?” asked Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. He went into the kitchen and made some popcorn, microwaved some pizza bits, and brought out some sodas from the refrigerator. “I think this should be enough,” said Lincoln, as he grabbed all of the snacks, and headed to the living room. Lincoln had a hard time seeing where he was going, as he had the popcorn, and pizza bites in front of him. He didn't notice there a wet chew toy on the floor, and accidentally slipped on it, and as he fell, he accidentally bent his right ankle in the wrong position, and he fell back in pain. “Ouch!” Lincoln screamed, as Leni went to check on him. -”Oh my gosh!” said Leni. “What happened?” -”I hurt my ankle,” said Lincoln. -”Is it broken?” Leni asked nervously. -”I don't think so,” said Lincoln, as he stood up. ”It looks like I can still walk, but I have to limp.” -”If only Vanzilla was here, then I could drive you to the hospital,” said Leni. -”If I had a fracture, then I would barely be able to walk,” said Lincoln. “It's just a sprain, I'm sure of it. -”Fractions?” said Leni confused. “We're not doing math homework, we're talking about your hurt ankle.” -”I said fracture,” said Lincoln. “It means a damaged bone, but I don't think I have one.” -”Still, you need to rest yourself Linky,” said Leni,a s she helped him over to the couch. “I'll get you an ice pack,” said Leni, as she headed into the kitchen. -”That's Leni,” said Lincoln, “always so thoughtful. Then again, she can mess it up.” With that Lincoln had a flashback to when Leni accidentally poured a bowl of hot soup over him. -”Here comes the airplane,” said Leni, as she accidentally spilled it. “Whoopsy?” -”AAAHH, it burns!” screamed Lincoln, as Luna and Luan bandaged him up. End Flashback! -”Leni is very kind, and helpful,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience, “but she can overdue it. Nevertheless, she's the only one home, and I'm not going to look a caregiver in the mouth.” -”I'm back!” said Leni, who was now wearing a nurse hat, and brought an ice pack to put on Lincoln's ankle. “There you go little brother.” -”Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln, as he relaxed his foot on the couch. “Shall we start the movie?” -”Tots!” said Leni, as she unpaused the movie, and Toy Story 2 began. After the movie was over, Leni took the disc out of the player of the blu ray player. “I forgot that a movie about talking toys could be so touching.” -”The filmmakers at Pixar are masters at tugging at the heart strings,” said Lincoln. “Let's see how my foot is doing,” said Lincoln, as he slowly floor his feet on the floor, and stood up. He was able to walk okay, but he had to limp, as his right ankle felt awkward. -”Lincoln, you shouldn't walk on your hurt foot,” said Leni. -”I told you Leni, I don't have a fracture, it;s just a sprain,” said Lincoln. -”You're still hurt, and need to rest your foot,” said Leni, as she helped him back onto the couch. -”You're right!” said Lincoln. “Thanks for looking out for me Leni.” -”Anything for my little brother,” said Leni, as she hugged him. “Are you hungry?” -”Sure!” said Lincoln. “We never got to have those snacks, since they spilled on the floor. -”I'll order us a pizza,” said Leni. -”Sure!” said Lincoln, as Leni took out her smartphone to call for a pizza. -”What do you want on it?” asked Leni. -”Pepperoni!” said Lincoln. As Leni ordered the pizza, Lincoln started to get nervous Leni accidentally dropping hot food on him. Goes into a daydream sequence of Leni bringing him his pizza. -”Here you go Linky,” said Leni, as she walked over to him. She then tripped, and the slices of pizza fell onto Lincoln, as he screamed in pain. -”It burns!” screamed Lincoln, as he had hot slices of pizza on his head, and torso. Cuts back to reality. Please don't let that happen?” pleaded Lincoln. But just then he remembered the events of Breaking Point, and how getting mad at Leni led to such a nasty experience. “Leni always means well, and she never intends to cause harm,” said Lincoln as he spoke to the audience. “Now I know how Marlin felt when he didn't trust Dory, and she got hurt by the jellyfish. I really should have more faith in Leni.” -”Next movie?” asked Leni, as she walked back into the room. -”You know it!” said Lincoln as she put Finding Nemo into the blu ray player. “I love this movie,” said Lincoln. -”So do I!” said Leni. Sometime alter they heard a ring at the doorbell. “That must be the pizza,” said Leni, as she went over to get it. -”Hey there miss,” said the delivery guy. “That's one large pepperoni pizza, and that will be $20.00 miss.” -”Here you go,” said Leni, as she paid for the pizza, and brought it inside. “Have a great day sir,” said Leni. -”Thanks, you too!” said the delivery guy, as he walked back to his car. Leni went into the kitchen, and put the pizza box on the table, and got out some plates for the two of them. She brought out Lincoln's plate of pizza, and Lincoln was trying to not think of Leni being clumsy, and dropping it on him. “Here you are Linky!” said Leni, as she handed him his plate. -”Thank you Leni!” said Lincoln. You're welcome!” said Leni. He took his plate, which had three slices of pizza on it, and she also handed him a soda. They continued with their Pixar marathon, and once WALL-E was over they tried to think of something else to do. “What would you like to do now?” asked Lincoln. -”How does your foot feel?” asked Leni. -”It feeling a little better,” said Lincoln. He tried moving his foot, but the sprain still made his ankle feel stiff. “I should still rest it.” -”Would you like me to rub your foot?” asked Leni. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. Leni got some ointment, and gently massaged Lincoln's right foot. “Let me know if I rub too hard,” said Leni. -”It's fine!” replied Lincoln. She massaged his foot for a while, and then went to go put the ointment away. “Leni really is a great caregiver,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “It's just too bad that I can't help her with any fashion designing, with my sprained ankle.” -”That's okay Lincoln,” said Leni. “Like I said before, today is all about you, and we'll do what you want to do.” -”I can't really think of anything for us to do that you might be interested in,” said Lincoln. -”We could play one of your games,” suggested Leni. -”I thought you weren't into video games,” said Lincoln. -”Maybe I just never game them a fair chance,” said Leni. “You always join me in fashion designing, and trips to the mall, so it's only fair that I try one of your hobbies too.” -”Let's try this game,” said Lincoln, as he pulled out a racing game. They turned it on, and the two of them played the game for a while. -”I'm gonna beat you this time,” said Leni, as they were nearing the finish line. -”That's what you think,” said Lincoln, as he passed her. -”Take that!” said Leni, as she hit him with a spiky turtle shell. -”Oh no!” shouted Lincoln, as he steered off the track, and Leni made it across the finish line. -”I won!” said Leni. -”Great job!” said Lincoln. “Shall we go another round?” -”Prepare to eat my dust,” said Leni, as they continued to play the game. They played for about another half hour, and then decided to stop. -”You're really good at this,” said Lincoln. “You beat me for more than half the races.” -”Thanks for showing me how to play Linky,” said Leni. “I had no idea that these games were so much fun.” -”You're welcome Leni!” said Lincoln. -”I shouldn't have been so narrow minded about video games,” said Leni. “You're always trying out our hobbies, and I feel like such a jerk for dismissing most of yours.” -”It's not a problem Leni,” said Lincoln. “I'm glad that we're always able to find some way to have fun together, even if it isn't something I normally do.” -”Thanks for always trying out my hobbies Linky,” said Leni. “From this point on, I promise to be more open to your hobbies as well.” -”Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln, as they hugged. “I couldn't have had a nicer day, had you not stayed home.” -”Thanks little brother!” said Leni. “You want to play another game?” -”Okay!” said Lincoln, as he switched the games in the console. They played Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Turtles in Time, and Leni was having a good time with it. Lincoln played as Leonardo, and Leni played as Donatello. -”Why does Shredder have superpowers now?” asked Leni. -”He turned into Super Shredder,” said Lincoln. Leni was able to memorize the patterns of what Super Shredder unleashes, depending on the colored aura that's around him, and she was able to finish the game with Lincoln no problem. “That was fun!” said Leni. -”It was great to have one of you guys play that game with me,” said Lincoln. “Thank you!” -”You're welcome!” replied Leni. -”I'm back!” said Rita, as she and Lily came into the house. “How was your day?” -”It was a lot of fun,” said Leni. -”What happened?” asked Rita, as she noticed Lincoln resting his foot on the couch. -”I sprained my ankle,” said Lincoln. -”Oh dear, how does it feel?” asked Rita nervously. -”It's just a sprain,” said Lincoln. “I don't have a fracture or anything. -”You still need to rest your foot for a while,” said Rita. “No walking on it for long periods of time, and no going out to play.” -”I know!” said Lincoln. “Luckily I had Leni around to look after me.” -”Good job Leni,” said Rita. -”Anything to help Lincoln,” said Leni. Later that night Lincoln was in his room reading Ace Savvy, and he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” said Lincoln. -”Hey Linky!” said Leni, (who was in her PJs, and carrying a pillow) as she came in. “I had such a great day with you.” -”So did I!” said Lincoln. -”Would you like to have some company tonight?” asked Leni. -”You know it,” said Lincoln. “You want to watch Zootopia?” asked Lincoln. -”Fun!” said Leni, as he got out the DVD disc, and placed in into his laptop for them to watch the movie. The End Trivia * AnimationFan15 provided the image. * OrangeBird2013 came up with the idea of having the flashback to Heavy Meddle where Lincoln remembers Leni dropping the soup on him. * I've had this idea for a while of Leni caring for someone on her own, and wanted to do another Lincoln/Leni story, which is why I wrote it. * The racing game that they play is inspired by Mario Kart. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions